


Toxic Ink

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the requests I have written on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Ink

He looks like Yuuto, but he doesn’t.  His eyes are rounder and wider and his smile is brighter.  Yuuya’s cheek were fuller, making him look so sweet and innocent.  Maybe this is what Yuuto would have looked like if Heartland had never been attacked. Shun doesn’t know anymore, everything has become too confusing.

           Shun has never wanted Yuuto as anything more than a friend, the most he ever wanted was a brother.  He’s never even dreamed of wanting to hold Yuuto or of wanting to kiss him.  It has never even crossed his mind, not even once.

           With Yuuya, everything feels so different.

           He can’t sleep because he lays awake with his mind swimming with thoughts of Yuuya.  He’s afraid he might drown if he can’t stop.  The odd occasion he is blessed with sleep, he dreams of Yuuya and he wakes with Yuuya’s name on his lips and the sheets soaking in sweat.

           He doesn’t want to feel this way, not at all. He’s just not ready to lose another person.  

           He misses Ruri.  She always knew what to say.  She was so much better at this kind of thing than he was.  She always set him straight.

           It gets harder and harder.  The way Yuuya says his name makes him melt a little on the inside and it takes him a moment too long to answer.  He wants to know what it would feel like, to press his lips flush against Yuuya’s and to have Yuuya mumble his name and to have him twist his fingers into his hair.

           He wants to know what it feels like to stare into crimson and to taste Yuuya’s lips and his skin.  He wants to feel the warmth of Yuuya’s fingers trailing across his skin, healing what was broken.  He wants Yuuya but he knows it’s safer to stay away.  It’s better for the both of them.  

           He can’t control himself.  Yuuya makes him lose what little reasoning he has left.  Yuuya is too generous, he gives Shun whatever he wants.  Yuuya never questions him or holds anything against him; he’s too willing to let Shun have his way.  

           “Kurosaki,” Yuuya sighed, letting Shun kiss him again.

           Shun’s hungry and Yuuya is offering, he can’t help himself.  He can’t stop himself.  He’s in too deep and he’s letting Yuuya drown him and he doesn’t care.  He doesn’t care that he’s drowning as long as it’s Yuuya holding his head under the water.

           “Kurosaki,” Yuuya sighed again, pressing his body closer to Shun’s until there’s no space left.

           Shun can’t think, all he can do right now is feel. His heart is racing in his chest so fast and he wants to drown.  He wants to forget and to let go.  Yuuya is offering, and Shun isn’t going to refuse him.

           “I think… I think I love you, Shun,” Yuuya confesses, his eyes locked with Shun’s.

           For a moment, Shun just stares at him, his gold eyes into Yuuya’s crimson.  He feels defeated.  He can’t win, not when Yuuya has his heart so tight in his hands.  He loves Yuuya, and he knows one day, he’ll lose Yuuya just like he lost everyone else.

           “Please stop,” Shun begs, “Please, don’t say that. I can’t lose you too,”

           “Then don’t,” Yuuya murmurs, tucking his head into Shun’s shoulder, “Don’t lose me.  Don’t let me go,”

           Shun could feel tears prickling his eyes, he hugs Yuuya tightly and kisses his head.  He doesn’t want to let go, not now and not ever.  If he can, he wants to be with Yuuya forever. 


End file.
